


Reconsider

by GothicLitFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Injected a little bit of christmas spirit, M/M, Much needed after S8, Sort Of, Which I refuse to acknowledge, more of a get together fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicLitFan/pseuds/GothicLitFan
Summary: Slav's words get Shiro thinking (Mostly about Keith). Does he need to re-evaluate a few things? How does Christmas help?





	Reconsider

“Why don’t we just ask Slav?”

Silence followed those words. People stopped mid-speech or mid-motion as they registered what had been said. One by one everyone turned and looked at Lance.

“What?” Keith asked as he folded his arms across his chest. No-one really wanted to ask the alien what possibly futures/realities they could achieve. Any conversation with Slav normally ended in a headache. Only Pidge seemed to enjoy talking to Slav for an extended period of time.

“We could. I mean he doesn’t have to be specific but could give us pointers in the right direction.” Lance reasoned.

No-one could really come up with a reason not to so, after much debate, it was decided to have a conversation with Slav.

It took a couple of days to track the alien down. The Paladins and the Captain of the Atlas cornered him in one of the many hangars on the ATLAS.

“Slav can we talk?”

Slav eyed them suspiciously. He had a feeling this conversation would happen at some point, “Alright. What do you want to ask?”

“Uh, well, you see…we were wondering if you could give us any pointers about the fight with Haggar.” Hunk tried to explain.

Slav raised an eyebrow at that, “I could but you have to be careful with information like that.”

“What do you mean?” Pidge asked as she stepped forward.

“Every reality is different. Revealing too much can do more harm than good.” He told them.

“Although seeing as this is the reality where everything goes wrong, maybe a few pointers couldn’t hurt.” He said to himself.

The Paladins looked at each other confused. They shrugged their shoulders at each other as Slav contemplated what to do.

“Right, well the best advice I could give you is this; remember you are a team. Work together and don’t rely on just one person. You are stronger together than you are apart. Also remember that Voltron’s purpose is to save the universe.”

The Paladins all looked confused. It sounded like something obvious.

“That’s all I’m giving you.” With that he turned back to work.

“Gee, thanks I guess.” Lance said. The Paladins turned and began to walk away. Slav watched out of the corner of his eye.

“Captain. Mind if I ask you a few questions about the ATLAS?” He asked, hoping he could get Shiro alone.

They all stopped and turned back towards Slav. Shiro looked back at the others and they all shrugged, “Sure. I’ll meet up with you guys later.”

The Paladins all nodded and walked out the door.

“How can I help you Slav?” Shiro asked as he approached. Slav turned back around and grabbed Shiro’s hand.

“Don’t let him go.”

Shiro’s eyes widened, “Wha…”

“Don’t let Keith walk away. You will regret it. Just tell the boy how you feel. It’s painful watching you pine. But also don’t forget that you are apart of that team as well. You may have the ATLAS and your connections with the Lions is now broken, but you will always be a Paladin of Voltron. Don’t let yourself get so absorbed by ATLAS that you forget about Voltron.”

Shiro felt like his face was on fire. How did Slav…? He shook his head and stood up straight. He cleared his throat and hoped his blush was going away. Although with how hot his face felt he knew it wasn’t.

“What do you mean?”

Slav narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, “You know exactly what I mean. Do something about it soon. You’ll be better for it.” He once again turned back to his work.

Shiro stood in stunned silence as he processed Slav’s words. Embarrassment ran through him at the idea that an alien he barely knew, knew about the way he felt about Keith. He hoped his blush went away soon, preferably before he ran into Keith.

He exited the hangar and noticed Keith had stayed behind. Shiro looked at him as he leaned against the wall. Keith looked good, very good in the old cadet uniform which made Shiro’s mouth go dry. His jawline had become sharper and more defined as he had gotten older and his hair fell in a way that only Keith could pull off. Guilt ran through Shiro as his eyes fell on the scar. He still couldn’t believe he had been the one to do that to Keith. They hadn’t talked about it. But maybe they should.

But how?

How could he? How could he ask that of Keith when the man had already given so much of himself already?

But with everything Keith had done for Shiro, didn’t he owe him giving them a chance? Especially when it appeared they both wanted to.

“Shiro?”

Keith’s voice broke through the fog of his thoughts and he felt his face getting hot again. Keith touched Shiro’s human arm with a look of concern on his face.

“What did Slav say?”

Shiro could feel the heat of Keith’s touch through his uniform. He cleared his throat, “Oh, he was just asking about how the transformation works.”

He hoped his smile was convincing. Keith shrugged and stepped away, the look of concern disappearing. Shiro felt a pang of guilt. Keith had believed him so easily. He felt horrible for lying to him.

Slav’s words were constantly replaying in his head throughout the rest of the day. He sat in the small office he’d been given and was trying and failing to do paperwork. His mind constantly distracted by Slav’s earlier words.

He had been feeling distant from the Paladins recently. With him becoming the Captain of the ATLAS and them remaining with the Lions, he wasn’t sure where he fit in. Excited to be playing a part once again he wondered if he had let himself get too swept up in the ATLAS.

He thought back to the last time he had actually spent any time with the other Paladins and came to the shocking conclusion that it was shortly after they had first returned to Earth several months ago.

Maybe he had more invested in the ATLAS than he thought.

His stomach grumbled and brought him out of his thoughts. He realised he hadn’t eaten all day.

Maybe now was his chance to start making amends to the Paladins. He would tackle one thing at a time. Dealing with them all was easier than dealing with Keith, so he would start there.

He went to the mess hall and got some food. Normally he would return to either his office or the sit with the ATLAS crew. Today he decided to sit somewhere else. He noticed the Paladins were sat together and made his way over to them.

“Mind if I join you?” He said. He felt nervous which surprised him.

“Uh, yeah. Of course Shiro.” Hunk said as he moved over to accommodate him. Shiro instantly felt bad. His friends shouldn’t be surprised he wants to sit with them. An awkward silence existed as he sat down. He didn’t miss the disappointed faces of his bridge crew at his decision.

“So, how have things with you guys been?” Shiro hoped he sounded sincere.

“We’re good. The Lions are ready and we’re going over plans for the assault against Haggar.” Pidge said as she took a bite of her meal.

“Yeah. We should be ready. Just give us the word.” Keith said as he took a sip of his drink. The others all nodded and the conversation stalled.

Shiro’s heart stopped in his chest. Where was their old banter? The Paladins had always shown him a level of respect they didn’t show each other but he always felt like one of them. Now he felt like an outsider.

“How are you adjusting back to Earth?” He asked, hating how practised it sounded. He felt like he was talking to colleagues rather than friends and he hated it. In that moment he resolved to fix that. He couldn’t help the smile that came to his face as Lance, Hunk and Pidge launched into tales of how they were pleased to be back with their families while Romelle, Coran and Allura told him of their experiences of Earth so far.

He laughed at something Coran said and for a moment it felt like he was back on the Castle of Lions. He looked around the table and caught Keith’s gaze. Keith smiled and there seemed to be a gleam of something in his eyes. Shiro stared for a moment, his heart skipping a beat, before returning the smile.

Over lunch he not only asked more questions but also got asked questions about the ATLAS he was more than happy to answer. It felt like he had his friends back for the first time in a while. But all good things come to an end.

“Captain. Your presence is required on the bridge.”

Shiro turned around and saw a member of his crew standing there with a datapad in his hands. The conversation stopped and he looked between him and the Paladins. It was then he noticed that the mess hall had emptied out. Had they really lost track of time?

“I guess it means it’s time to go back to work.” Pidge said as her expression became melancholy. Shiro couldn’t help the sad smile that stretch across his lips.

“I’ll meet you guys for dinner later.” He said as he got up. His heart ached at the happy expressions on their faces.

And he did just that.

Over the coming weeks Shiro made an effort to spend as much time with the Paladins as possible. He often ate his meals with them and helped when he was free.

He would never say it out loud but spending time with them again relieved some of the pressure on his shoulders. He didn’t feel like the Captain of the ATLAS, he felt like Shiro. He’d almost forgotten what that felt like. He’d missed the feeling. He had particularly missed spending time with Keith.

Slav’s words still routinely rebounded around his head. The warning to not let Keith go and that he was still a part of Team Voltron. He felt like he was working on the second half of of the warning, remembering that he was part of the team of Paladins.

If only working on figuring things out with Keith was as easy.

Keith was always present in the group activities and Shiro made sure to help him as much as he did the others.

Only with Keith it was different. It was always different.

Whenever they were on their own there seemed to be a tension in the air. Gazes seemed to last a little longer, casual touches a lot more often and Shiro was sure he had blushed on at least one occasion as his fingers has brushed Keith’s as he passed something to him.

Despite his desire to try something with Keith he was still guilt-ridden about what had happened at the cloning facility. He’d had nightmare since his capture by the Galra. Before they were of his time in the arena as the Champion now they were of his fight with Keith. Of succeeding in going through with Haggar’s order to kill him. He hated how it made him feel and he didn’t want to feel like it. It definitely stopped him from making a move. He knew Keith didn’t blame him but that didn’t stop the guilt.

He didn’t want to pull away from Keith but after a particularly harrowing nightmare Shiro started doing just that. He cursed himself as the guilt flooded him whenever he looked at Keith. He hated how he seemed to undoing all the progress he had made with Keith. He hadn’t missed the pain that flashed in Keith’s eyes either whenever he declined to spend time with him.

His worries were pushed to the back of his mind however, as Christmas was coming up. It was the first major holiday after the defeat of Sendak and everyone was in the mood to celebrate. Decorations were soon put up and people were in the holiday spirit. Even the aliens were joining in, even if they didn’t understand the significance. Shiro found that even he was touched by it. He felt more joyous than he had in a long time.

He read over another report on the ATLAS’ status as he stood on the bridge. The crew were running another diagnostic and although he didn’t really need to be present he felt like he should be. It wasn’t that he was avoiding a certain Black Paladin, really it wasn’t. His eyes barely left the page but he could hear crew members snickering occasionally and noticed one in particular seemed to sticking close to him. He didn’t mind. He needed to know and trust his crew after all.

“Shiro.”

Mid-way through a report Shiro startled hearing his own name. He spun around and noticed Keith stood before him.

“Keith, what can I help you with?” He winced at how detached he sounded. Keith raised his eyebrows at Shiro’s tone.

“Don’t use that tone on me Shiro.” Keith said as he folded his arms across his chest, “Can we talk? Now.”

Shiro sighed but nodded.

As he put down the datapad and began to follow Keith he heard giggling come from a few members of his crew. He and Keith stopped and turned towards them.

“Is there a problem, cadet?” He asked using his ‘Captain’ voice. The crew in question quickly stifled their laughs and then pointed upwards.

“Captain, look up.”

He and Keith looked up and saw mistletoe hanging above their heads. They looked at each other and blushed. They avoided each other’s gaze and tried to move away. At least until a chorus from his crew stopped him.

“Come on, Captain. Get in the Christmas spirit.”

“Yeah, come on Captain.”

“You’ve got to, it’s tradition.”

Shiro blushed and turned back to Keith who was also blushing. Shiro flicked his gaze between Keith and his crew. They watched them expectantly while Keith looked like he wanted to run away. He sighed. This isn’t how he wanted their first kiss to go.

He stopped at that thought. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t wondered what kissing Keith would be like.

He stepped closer to Keith who was watching his every move like a weary animal. His arms were folded over his chest and he looked ready to run. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against Keith’s.

He didn’t see fireworks or sparks as the stories often talked about, he never had, but it had definitely felt good to kiss him. His lips were soft and he found he really, really wanted to kiss him again.

The kiss was barely a few seconds long before he pulled away. Pulling away only a few centimetres, close enough to feel Keith’s breath on his face, he and Keith looked at each other. Before he could pull away further Keith’s lips were on his again. Shiro was surprised by how good it felt to kiss Keith. Again the kiss barely lasted a few seconds before they pulled away. This time they put more distance between them.

The crew of the ATLAS reacted behind them but they paid them no mind as they stared at each other.

“I’ll talk to you later.”

With that Keith left.

Shiro cleared his throat and looked towards his crew, “Back to work everyone.” He said in his ‘Captain’ voice.

He turned back to the report he had been reading. The kiss, or rather kisses, wouldn’t leave his mind. He stared at the report and realised that he was reading the same line over and over again.

“Sir?”

Shiro welcomed the distraction and turned around.

“What can I do for you Veronica?”

“Go after Keith.”

Shiro stared at her with wide eyes, “I don’t...”

“No offence but you two need to talk. Really talk. Especially if that kiss is anything to go by.”

Shiro opened his mouth to reply but Veronica shook her head, “Friends don’t kiss each other like that.”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. He knew he resembled a fish but he didn’t know what to say, “But...”

“Go. You may still be able to catch him.” She said as she gestured towards the door. Shiro nodded and left the bridge.

He wandered the halls of the ATLAS and wondered where Keith would go. He stopped and thought about it. Where would Keith go?

Shiro didn’t really know but he decided to try Black first.

He headed towards the Black Lion’s bay. He surprised at how nervous he felt. The kiss had happened only minutes ago and yet he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He also couldn’t stop thinking that he wanted to do it again. He entered the bay and was thrilled to find Keith stood in front of the Lion.

He slowly approached.

“Keith?”

Keith startled and spun around. Shiro held his hands up but otherwise didn’t move.

“We need to talk.”

Keith stared at Shiro for a few seconds before nodding. Keith stepped towards Black and motioned for Shiro to follow him. He did so but as he walked his courage seemed to fade. Where before he sounded confident, he now had no idea what to say.

Keith led them behind the Lion. It provided privacy but also an easy escape route if either needed it.

Shiro opened his mouth but his mind was blank. What do you say to your best friend when you’ve just kissed them?

“You didn’t have to kiss me. They were just teasing you.”

Keith’s words brought Shiro out of his thoughts and drew his attention. Keith stood with his arms folded across his chest and he looked incredibly defensive. Shiro felt panic in that moment and wanted to explain himself.

“That’s not why I kissed you. I mean it was but it wasn’t. Yes I kissed you because of the mistletoe but I liked kissing you and...”

Shiro chanced a look at Keith. His jaw had fallen open and he was staring at Shiro with wide eyes. It then registered what exactly he had said. His cheeks burned bright red and Shiro stuttered and stammered as he tried to think of what to say. He also looked away from Keith and refused to look at him. He was too embarrassed.

He was screwing this up, he knew he was. His heart sank at the thought.

“Do you mean it?” Keith asked as he realised that Shiro was telling the truth.

Shiro opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding the ability to speak, “Yeah.”

Keith eyed Shiro as he stepped closer. He wasn’t sure what Keith was planning but he wanted to see what it was. Keith hadn’t turned him away when he had let it slip he liked kissing him so Shiro took that as a good sign. Keith stopped right in front of Shiro. He still hadn’t said anything else which set Shiro’s nerves on edge. He couldn’t tell what Keith was thinking.

He wondered...’ _Oh!_ ’

Shiro suddenly felt a pair of lips on his own. He realised that Keith had surged forward, leaned up and kissed him again. Shiro registered what was happening and responded. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. It was a chaste kiss that only lasted a few seconds but it left them both breathless.

Keith pulled away and looked at Shiro. He held onto Shiro’s jacket to anchor himself. He couldn’t believe he had just done that.

Shiro’s arms remained around Keith as he opened his eyes. He looked at Keith almost afraid this was a dream. Although he never had dreams this good.

“I like kissing you too.”

Shiro looked into Keith’s eyes. Had they always shined like this? He could see the violet in them when they were this close. It was a view he liked.

“Yeah.” Shiro said dumbly as he tightened his grip on Keith’s waist.

Keith smiled and Shiro couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his own lips. He pressed his lips against Keith’s again. He was quickly getting addicted to the feeling. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Keith’s. The smile didn’t leave their faces as neither could believe that this was happening.

They still needed to talk but right now they were just happy in the other’s arms.

“So just to clarify you really want this?” Shiro asked before he could stop himself. Apprehension filled Shiro. He still wasn’t sure he could be the man that Keith deserved but he wanted to be with him. God, did he want to be with Keith but he needed to know Keith wanted this as well. The scar on Keith’s cheek still made him feel guilty and he felt a bit like damaged goods. He wanted to be deserving of Keith but wasn’t sure he could be.

Keith seemed to sense the change in Shiro’s mood and reached up to cup Shiro’s face.

“Yes I want this. I want you.”

Shiro couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could someone like Keith, someone as good and whole as Keith, want someone as broken as him? After everything he had done, after everything that he was still going through, how could Keith want him?

“How?” He whispered as he lost himself in his head.

Keith kissed him again, “Because you mean that much to me. You’ve done more for me than anyone else. You saved me when you gave me a chance all those years ago. You continued to do so when you became my friend. You are brave, loyal, strong-willed, courageous, a natural leader and so much more. How could I have not fallen for you?”

Shiro felt tears pool in his eyes at Keith’s words. He couldn’t believe he was so important to someone. He couldn’t believe Keith thought of him that highly.

“I want this too.” His voice shaky as the emotions began to overwhelm him.

Slav’s words replayed in his head. Holding Keith in his arms he realised that yes, he would have regretted not taking a chance with Keith. They would face a lot of challenges but now they would face them together. They still had a war to face and a universe to save but Shiro felt confident that they could do it, working together and side-by-side. But outside of war there would be struggles. They would have to deal with the physical, emotional and psychological scars left by the war. Shiro didn’t feel like he was worthy of Keith’s devotion and coupled with his PTSD he knew he was a difficult person to love. His past relationships proved that.

He didn’t want that to happen with Keith. He wanted to make it work with Keith. He was then hit with the horrible feeling of what would have happened had this not. He knew that the distance would have only grown between and he feared what that would have meant for them. He couldn't help but wonder what Slav had known that would prompt him to give Shiro the advice he had. Whatever it was Shiro was glad he had said it. 

Later they walked back onto the bridge of the ATLAS hand in hand and were met with a reaction they weren’t expecting.

“Finally! Please tell me you are together.” Exclaimed Lance as he threw his hands into the air and then pointed at them.

Both smiled shyly.

“Yes, we’re together Lance.” Shiro said as he squeezed Keith’s hand.

“It’s a christmas miracle. It was really getting painful watching you guys do this weird dance around each other.” He replied.

Keith scowled, “Speak for yourself.” That shut Lance up.

Shiro looked at Keith and smiled. He would be thankful everyday for that mistletoe and the chance it had given him. He and Keith would have to talk more and soon. But whatever challenges they faced, they would face together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what a trainwreck S8 was. I felt so many emotions about it, none of them good. They did Shiro and Allura so dirty in the new season. I refuse to accept it. Instead I will ignore it's very existence, which is difficult as I struggle to let go of canon. No matter how ridiculous it is. I'm still not over something that happened 6 years ago in another show so I don't know if I will ever get over the hurt and disappointment I've been feeling since S8 aired. I can't bear the thought of acknowledging that atrocious ending. It still hurts to even look at screenshots of the last episode, particularly that ridiculous epilogue.
> 
> I've tried to write but this is the first time I've been able to finish anything relating to Voltron since S8 aired. Instead I will attempt to live in fanon. I've had to do it with so many other shows and pairings that, while it may take a while, I will get comfortable with VLD fanon as well.


End file.
